Overleg gebruiker:Mathijsloo
Welkom! Hallo Mathijsloo -- we zijn erg blij dat Westeropedia wiki onderdeel is geworden van de Wikia-gemeenschap! Je hebt nu een hele website tot je beschikking hebt die je met informatie, afbeeldingen en video over je favoriete onderwerp kunt gaan vullen. Maar nu staart een lege pagina je aan. Spannend, toch? Hier volgen wat tips om je op weg te helpen. * Leid je onderwerp in op de hoofdpagina. Dit is je gelegenheid om uw lezers aan te geven wat je onderwerp van belang maakt. Schrijf zoveel je wilt. In je beschrijving kan je naar alle belangrijke pagina's op je site verwijzen. * Maak nieuwe pagina's aan -- soms zijn een paar zinnen al voldoende als beginnetje. Laat het geen lege pagina's zijn! Een belangrijke werkwijze in een wiki is toevoegen en later verbeteren en verfijnen. Je kunt ook afbeeldingen en video toevoegen om de pagina te vullen en deze interessanter en spannender te maken. En daarna vooral volhouden! De wiki's waar veel te lezen en te zien is zijn het meest aantrekkelijk, dus blijf vooral informatie toevoegen zodat je meer lezers krijgt en daardoor nieuwe gebruikers die ook bijdragen. Er is veel te doen, maar maak u geen zorgen. Vandaag is uw eerste dag en er is voldoende tijd. Iedere wiki start op dezelfde manier. Beetje voor beetje, de eerste pagina's eerst, om zich in de tijd mogelijk tot een grote, drukke website te ontwikkelen. Als je vragen hebt, e-mail ons dan via het . Veel plezier! -- Sarah Manley Locaties Ik zag dat je een aantal bestanden hebt toegevoegd van kaarten met op iedere kaar een bepaalde locatie gemarkeerd. Is het een idee om het iets anders aan te pakken? Door een paar templates te gebruiken is het mogelijk om slechts 1 kaart te gebruiken en alleen de coordinaten op te geven. Dit doen we bijvoorbeeld op AWOIAF (al gebruiken we daar niet de kaart van Westeros maar van de betreffende regio, zie hier). Als je wilt kan ik dat hier naartoe copieëren.Scafloc| : Bedankt, dat zou erg fijn zijn, bedankt voor je bijdrage Mathijsloo jul 24, 2012 14:50 (UTC) ::Ik heb voor de plaatsen in Dorne een kaart + bijhorend template gemaakt. Voor de Beenderweg heb ik dit ook toegepast. Overigens zijn de parameters van de template nog steeds in het Engels. Ik heb een poging gedaan om ze te vertalen maar kwam daar niet goed uit omdat in wiki code vaak ook engels wordt gebruikt. ::Ik heb wat gemengde gevoelens over de kaart zelf. Ik wilde een kaart zonder plaatsnamen of locaties erbij dus heb ik een nieuwe gemaakt maar ik vind hem maar matig geslaagd. Weet jij misschien waar we beter kaarten (zonder copyright problemen) zouden kunnen krijgen? Scafloc jul 25, 2012 12:59 (UTC) :::Bedankt voor de gelukte bewerking. Eerlijk gezegd heb ik wel eens lelijkere kaarten gezien. Van het technische gedeelte van de wikicode's weet ik eerlijk gezegd niet zoveel af. In ieder geval is het fijn dat we nu wel een template hiervoor hebben. Ik zal zelf ook eens gaan kijken of ik de template kan gaan toepassen. In ieder geval bedankt voor het geleverde werk.--Mathijsloo jul 25, 2012 15:27 (UTC) Wiki samenvoegen Is het misschien mogelijk dat je vandaag online kan kommen op de chat van test197 wiki. Dan kunnen we even een paar dingen bespreken (bronnen, speculatie, etc.). --Lord Stark1 jul 31, 2012 09:03 (UTC) :Ik heb vanmiddag wel tijd om op de chat van je wikipage te komen rond ca. 14.00h om het een en ander door te nemen, lijkt me inderdaad wel zo handig--Mathijsloo jul 31, 2012 09:05 (UTC) ::Oke, mooizo. --Lord Stark1 jul 31, 2012 10:18 (UTC) :::Aangezien we volgensmij alles wel besproken hebben kunnen we de wikis nu denk ik wel samen voegen. Zou jij mij misschien sysop/bureaucrat-rechten kunnen geven, dan kan ik de paginas van test197 importeren. --Lord Stark1 jul 31, 2012 13:07 (UTC) ::::Ik heb je zojuist gemachtigd in Bureacrat en administrator, ik hoop dat je hiermee vooruit kan.--Mathijsloo jul 31, 2012 14:40 (UTC) ::::Bedankt. Hij is op het moment bezig met de paginas importeren, ik denk dat hij over een paar minuutjes wel klaar is. --Lord Stark1 jul 31, 2012 18:19 (UTC) :::::Zo te zien is hij klaar! --Lord Stark1 jul 31, 2012 18:23 (UTC) ::::::Bedankt voor de ruime aanvulling op onze wikia. Ik blijf mij de komende tijd voornamelijk richten op de geografie van Westeros, als jij gewoon de lijn voortzet die jij bent begonnen op jouw wiki, dan moet het wel goed gaan komen. --Mathijsloo jul 31, 2012 20:26 (UTC) :::::::Oke, ik werk altijd hoofdstuk per hoofdstuk. Als je het niet erg vindt zal ik wel kleine aanvullingen doen aan artikels. Ik heb trouwens het emailadres van Ted Nasmith gekregen en zal hem binnenkort mailen over de afbeeldingen. --Lord Stark1 jul 31, 2012 20:36 (UTC) ::::::::Ik weet niet of je al een keer eerder de boeken hebt gelezen, anders houd ik alvast rekening met het plaatsen van behaalde spoilers. Zelf moet ik nog Een Dans met Draken lezen, maar hopelijk vormt het geen struikelpunt. --Mathijsloo jul 31, 2012 20:46 (UTC) :::::::::Ik heb zelf alle boeken gelezen en deel 1 en 2 van Dunk en Ei. Dus voor mij zijn spoilers geen probleem meer. Het zal nog erg lang duren voor ik bij Dans kom dus ik denk dat jij dan ook de serie uit hebt. --Lord Stark1 jul 31, 2012 20:51 (UTC) Nieuwe wapenschilden Hoi Matthijs, Ik heb er inmiddels al een paar toegevoegd maar er komen er nog wat. Ik heb hierover ook een vraag: voor een aantal schilden heb ik een svg versie (bijvoorbeeld van Bestand:Wapenschild Huis Arryn.svg) en die zou ik kunnen toevoegen. Svg heeft als grote voordeel dat het vrij makkelijk te bewerken is. Alleen zoals ik bij Huis Arryn merkte (zie de eerdere versies van het wapenschild) gaat de tekst soms schuiven én verandert deze in ander, in mijn ogen minder mooi, lettertype. Ter vergelijking: het lettertype van Bestand:Wapenschild Huis Tulling.png Wat heeft jou voorkeur? Grtn,Scafloc sep 10, 2012 22:41 (UTC) ps ik heb ook voor de meeste pagina's een link toegevoegd naar de Engelse wiki. :Bedankt voor het verrichte werk! Ik heb even gekeken en naar de bestanden en mijn persoonlijke voorkeur gaat uit naar de PNG's, puur vanwege dat het ten goede komt van de kwaliteit wat ik toch wel belangrijk acht. --Mathijsloo sep 11, 2012 19:52 (UTC) ::Hey Matthijs, ik heb het Sjabloon:Infobox militair conflict toegevoegd. Hij wordt al gebruikt bij Val van Drakensteen. Om het te laten werken heb ik ook een wijziging gemaakt in Sjabloon:Infobox; de parameters zijn in het Engels. In de Nederlandse versie zat er vermoedelijk ergens een typo en het lukte me niet om die eruit te halen. ::Ook heb ik een paar wapenschilden toegevoegd. Als je bij het maken van nieuwe adelijke huizen gebruik maakt van het Sjabloon:Adelijk huis dan zal deze een huis zonder wapenschild automatisch aan de categorie Categorie:Huizen_zonder_wapenschild toevoegen. Deze laatste categorie zal ik in het oog houden om nieuwe wapenschilden toe te voegen. Grtn,Scafloc (overleg) 13 mrt 2013 14:56 (UTC) Hello Hee man. Pas je de pagina's aan volgens de boeken, of volgens de tv serie? Ik wil je graag helpen met deze wikia. Ik bewerk al een aantal jaren verschillende wikia, dus ik wil je graag helpen. Mijn eigen: http://nl.afcajax.wikia.com/ Hoor graag van je. --Semmier (overleg) 9 jun 2013 20:23 (UTC) :Bedankt voor je bericht Semmier! Ik bouw deze wikia op met de informatie uit de boeken en kan zeker hulp gebruiken. Ik zou het behoorlijk heel erg fijn vinden als iemand aan de slag zou gaan met de verschillende afleveringen van Game of Thrones.--Mathijsloo (overleg) 9 jun 2013 20:40 (UTC) Infoboxen Hee man, De infoboxen staan aan de linker kant, ipv aan de rechter kant... Maar alleen als je werkt met Monobook. Ik werk altijd met Monobook. Heb je een idee hoe de boxen aan de rechter kant komen? --Semmier (overleg) 3 jul 2013 17:22 (UTC) ::Ik heb daar geen last van, wellicht ligt dat aan je browserinstellingen. Plaats voortaan de berichten op mijn overlegpagina i.p.v. op mijn profielpagina --Mathijsloo (overleg) 3 jul 2013 18:33 (UTC) Huis Stark Oke prima, ik vond deze infobox mooier, duidelijker, overzichtelijker. En hij staat bij mij rechts in het Monobook. Maar het is jouw wiki, dus prima ;). Maar dan dit: Het Huis Stark wordt een grote pagina. Wat veel wikis doen is bijvoorbeeld nieuwe pagina's maken. Dus één voor de geschiedenis van het Huis Stark, één voor de leden enz. Dat het overzichtelijker wordt en niet te lang. Wat vind jij daarvan? :Ik sta open voor een aparte geschiedenis pagina, zolang op de hoofdpagina van het Huis Stark hier een verwijzing naar staat en er nog iets van een globale geschiedenis op de pagina blijft staan.--Mathijsloo (overleg) 11 jul 2013 14:42 (UTC) Copyright Hoi Matthijs, Ik heb gisteren en vandaag een beetje door de wiki gebladerderd en ik schrok van het aantal copyrightschendingen. Vrijwel alle plaatjes die op de wiki staan hebben misten een licentie. Dit is geen sinecure; op de licentie moet staan waarom we het mogen gebruiken én of het anderen vrijstaat om het ook te gebruiken. Voor elke wiki is het standaard dat alles vrij gebruikt mag worden, ook commercieel, mits de gebruiker de bron (de wiki) vermeldt en zelf zijn product ook weer vrijgeeft. Kortom zonder bronvermelding zal iedereen de indruk krijgen dat hij alles van deze wiki zomaar kan gebruiken. Het lijkt me helder dat dit voor plaatjes waarop copyright rust een serieus probleem is. Het is jammer omdat het toevoegen van de licentie zeer eenvoudig is. Je kan gebruik maken van de Sjabloon:Copyright tags en dan het type aangeven. De meeste plaatjes komen van de tv serie, deze kunnen we gebruiken onder de Fair user licentie. Ik heb aan veel plaatjes dit net toegevoegd. Voor de plaatjes van Rene Aigner en Ted Nasmith ligt dit anders; deze mogen we alleen gebruiken als de copyrighthouder toestemming geeft voor het gebruik. Ik heb toegevoegd dat de plaatjes onder copyright vallen zodat het voor derden duidelijk is dat ze niet zomaar gebruikt mogen worden. Op de pagina's waar ze gebruikt werden heb ik ze uitgecommentarieerd. Als je toestemming hebt van de copyrighthouders kan je ze simpel weer laten zien. Grtn,Scafloc (overleg) 4 aug 2013 08:11 (UTC) :Bedankt dat je mij er op attendeert! Ik zal in het vervolg wat strenger met deze dingen omgaan. Ik heb onlangs van René Aigner toestemming gekregen om zijn werk op deze wiki te gebruiken, mits bronvermelding. Daarnaast heb ik een tijd geleden de zogenaamde Conventies vastgelegd. Mocht jij hier nog aanvullingen ophebben, dan zie ik ze graag. --Mathijsloo (overleg) 4 aug 2013 09:59 (UTC) ?? Hee man, waarom maak je al mijn bewerkingen ongedaan? Het zijn goede teksten --Semmier (overleg) 14 aug 2013 03:09 (UTC) :Ik heb er voor gekozen om enkele bewerkingen terug te draaien, omdat de inleiding als inleiding is bedoeld en geen tweede korte biografie.--Mathijsloo (overleg) 14 aug 2013 08:35 (UTC) Wiki interlink proposal Hello! I'm Matteo Patané, admin of WikiBarriera, italian wiki project dedicated to A Song of Ice and Fire. I'm here to ask you if you would like to interlink our projects, as you have aready done with other wiki projects before. We already have the interlink with French wiki, we've obtained an OK by american wiki and asked to other projects around the world. Please let me know if you're interested in this exchange, and sorry if I write you in English, I don't know Dutch. Best regards, Matteo Westeropedia Beste Mathijsloo, Ik vroeg me af of de Westeropedia zich juist focust op de boeken, de serie, of beide? Het zou immers inderdaad (zoals de Italiaanse admin in het bovenstaande bericht liet weten) interessant zijn mocht je deze wiki met anderstalige wikis willen linken. Zo zijn er bv. twee aparte Engelse wikis (dit raad ik trouwens niet aan) voor de boeken en de televisieserie. Ja, met welke zou je de Westeropedia dan moeten linken, he? :L Daarnaast wil ik ook melden dat "nl.gameofthrones.wikia.com" maar één pagina had, en dat ik de wiki omwille daarvan heb laten doorverwijzen naar deze URL. Als je dit niet zou willen, kan het altijd ongedaan gemaakt worden, maar ik verwacht niet dat je het erg zou vinden (: YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月28日、07:38:38 :Beste YATTA, :Deze wikia focust zich meer op de boeken, dan op de televisieserie. Toch is er kleine aandacht aan de serie d.m.v. samenvattingen van afleveringen. Ik ben me bewust van de verschillen tussen de anderstalige wikia's. Ik kies me daarom ook liever voor om deze wikia te verbinden met de wiki's die op deze zelfde lijn liggen. Tevens heb ik er geen problemen mee dat je doorverwijst naar deze wikia. :--Mathijsloo (overleg) 29 nov 2013 11:47 (UTC) Hello! Sorry if I bother you again, I'm Matteo, admin of the italian project WikiBarriera. I saw you linked another italian wiki project, I imagine they contacted you before me. :) I just wanted to say that our wiki is linked to many major ASOIAF wikis in the world that decided to give as their trust since our site is directly linked in Martin's site; we would be pleased to be interlinked with your dutch wiki too, hoping that switching towards us will not cause any problem to you. Best regards, Matteo Beste Mathijsloo, Bedankt voor de tips met internetlinks. Ik heb eerlijk gezegt geen enkele kennis over dit soort pagina's, vandaar dat ik maar wat deed via de koppeling toevoegen knop. Alle fouten zijn weer gewijzigd. Ik vroeg me af of het er meer zoals http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Chapters uit kan zien, met meedere rijen. Ik heb alle seizoenen gezien en ben momenteel bezig met het lezen van boek 4 (a feast for crows). Als je wilt dat ik een specifieke pagina maak, hoor ik het wel. Moet alles per se in het Nederlands? Ik lees ze namelijk in het Engels. Jarit24 Mag ik afbeeldingen van www.fanpop.com in een pagina verwerken? Zo ja, wat zet ik dan neer bij licentie bij het afbeelding toevoegen? Jarit24 hallo, ik ben de wikiagebruiker 5.23.221.137. ik hou mij alleen maar bezig met het verbeteren van enkele schrijffouten! het is helemaal niet mijn bedoeling om andere dingen bij te voegen (uitgezonderd de ontbrekende pagina's) of te veranderen! daarom vind ik het niet nodig mij kenbaar te maken! eens de boeken gelezen zijn verdwijn ik weer!! hopelijk heb je hier begrip voor! ik wil je wel feliciteren met het knap opgezet geheel dat me al flink geholpen heeft om vergeten personages terug te vinden! groeten Hulp Hallo, Mathijsloo! Ik ben Amnestyyy en ik ben een Wikia Helper. Vanwege de aankomende premiere van seizoen 5 van Game of Thrones willen we je graag helpen. Dit hopen we te doen door ons te richten op het verbeteren van de wikia's uiterlijk en inhoud, zodat je gebruik kunt maken van de groeiende interesse in GoT die het nieuwe seizoen zal opwekken. Het is een goede kans om nieuwe gebruikers en lezers aan te trekken. De aanpak die wij in gedachten hadden, en geschikt lijkt voor de inhoud van de wiki, is dezelfde als de methode die ze gebruiken op walkingdead.wikia.com. Daar hebben ze aparte pagina's voor de personages uit de stripboeken en die uit de televisie serie. Denk hierbij bijvoorbeeld aan "Tyrion Lannister (Boek)" en "Tyrion Lannister (TV)" - of iets soortgelijks. Op die manier kunnen de gebruikers die zich op de boeken willen focussen dat doen zonder 'last' te hebben van de rest, en andersom. Vooral nu de televisie serie nog meer gaat afwijken van de boeken leek dit ons een geschikt idee. Laat maar weten of je interesse hebt! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 14 apr 2015 10:03 (UTC) :Beste Amnestyyy, :Allereerst bedankt voor je aanbod. Deze wiki is hoofdzakelijk begonnen om de informatie uit de boeken te bundelen en aan elkaar te verbinden. Er is ruimte in deze wiki ingebouwd voor de serie, omdat dat eenmaal een plaats moet hebben. Ik vind het niet verstandig om een aparte pagina voor een personage aan te maken, omdat in veel gevallen de verhaallijn tussen het boek en de serie overeen komt. Er zijn natuurlijk uitzonderingen en ik ben ook van plan om in de pagina daar zelf ruimte voor in te bouwen om de verschillen duidelijk te maken. Om het voorbeeld van Tyrion Lannister nog maar aan te halen, tussen boek en serie is er weinig verschil (vooralsnog). Daarnaast overweeg wel ik serieus om bepaalde personages die alleen in de serie Game of Thrones voorkomen wel een pagina op deze wikia te geven. :Ik focus me vooralsnog op de boeken om daar alle info uit te halen (en dat is een hels karwei) en ben ik er nog niet aan toe gekomen om me goed te richten op de serie, maar hulp is altijd welkom. --Mathijsloo (overleg) 14 apr 2015 10:33 (UTC) : Sorry voor mijn superlate antwoord - universiteit en werk maakten het dat ik maar weinig tijd voor mezelf heb gehad. Ik zal beginnen met het maken van pagina's voor de afleveringen en diens bijbehoren. Wanneer de verschillen tussen serie en boek uiteindelijk toch ver uiteen gaan lopen kunnen we altijd nog kijken of we een geschikte oplossing kunnen bedenken - eventueel in een extra sectie op artikelen waarin de verschillen beschreven worden. Als we verder nog iets voor je kunnen doen, laat het dan vooral even weten! :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 26 apr 2015 10:06 (UTC) Toevallig Dezelfde Mathijsloo als die van Wikipedia? Toevallig! Leuk je hier tegen te komen :). Ik heb het momenteel nogal druk maar ik zou binnenkort af en toe mee kunnen helpen. Ik heb tot nu toe alle afleveringen gezien van Game of Thrones, dus ik zal me wel met die pagina's bezig gaan houden. Mvg Coldbolt (overleg) 16 mei 2015 08:42 (UTC) Heel toevallig wel ja, het zou heel fijn zijn als je daar aan mee zou kunnen helpen. Waarvoor alvast dank. Mathijsloo (overleg) 16 mei 2015 09:07 (UTC) Logo Beste Mathijs, Ik vind deze wiki echt top, maar hij heeft geen logo, ik dacht: ik maak er wel eentje. Nou ik heb hem gemaakt, ik hoop dat je hem ok vindt. Het is het logo van de TV-serie en niet van de boeken, maar ach. 500px Bestand:GoudvachtLogo.png Het hoeft niet, het is ook niet een levenswerk geweest dus als je het afwijst maakt dat niet veel uit. De L is wat mislukt, maar dat kan ik wel aanpassen. Groeten, --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 26 jun 2015 15:40 (UTC) :Beste Goudvacht, :Allereerst bedankt voor de moeite die je er in hebt gestoken, maar ik denk dat ik toch liever de naam van de wiki (Westeropedia) in het logo verwerkt zou zien, dat dekt ook meer de lading van de inhoud. Daarom ga ik het logo ook niet gebruiken. Nogmaals bedankt! --Mathijsloo (overleg) 26 jun 2015 20:27 (UTC) Oh ja, dat is best wel dom van mij idd. Je hebt gelijk :). Voordat ik een nieuwe maak, is een logo met de naam van de wiki goed dan? Of heb je het liever zo. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 27 jun 2015 08:13 (UTC) :Ik denk dat hij dan wel goed zijn, een echt logo is beter dan geen :) --Mathijsloo (overleg) 27 jun 2015 17:28 (UTC) Hij is af. 600px Bestand:GoudvachtLogo2Klein.png 600px Persoonlijk vind ik de laatste het leukst :P (dit is natuurlijk een grapje) --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 28 jun 2015 14:01 (UTC) Echt gaaf! Bedankt kerel! Mathijsloo (overleg) 28 jun 2015 21:45 (UTC) Interlanguage Links Hi there! I am from the german Game of Thrones Wikia and I like to run a bot in all ten Game of Thrones Wikias for the international links because it's much faster than to do it alone and create the links manually. The bot, which will run through the Wikia, is User:Weas-El-Bot and he needs a botflag and I like to ask you if you allow him the rights just for some days. The rights will be given by the staffs. Thanks Cyanide3 5 jul 2015 11:34 (UTC) :Cyanide3 :It would be no problem. --Mathijsloo (overleg) 5 jul 2015 16:40 (UTC) ::Hi Mathijsloo, ::thanks for granting my bot admin status. Please contact me, if you have any questions or concern. --Weas-El (talk) 5 jul 2015 17:47 (UTC) Interlanguage Links (french) Goedemorgens. Ik gebruik een automatische vertaler, dus het spijt me voor eventuele fouten. Ik voegde een link toe naar onze pagina over Robert's Opstand, maar ik realiseerde me dat uw Franse links op een andere site dan de onze aankwamen. Onze site is voornamelijk gewijd aan G.R.R. Martin-boeken. Het staat vermeld op uw homepage. U wijst naar een andere Franse site, voornamelijk gewijd aan de HBO-serie. Als u uw Franse partner site aanpast, zal ik graag een bijdrage leveren aan de update van de hyperlinks van uw site. I can also read and write in english, as you wish. Cheers. Conejo rojo (overleg) 16 apr 2018 11:25 (UTC) Link Beste vent, Ik heb vandaag een nieuwe blog gestart over Game of Thrones en ik zou het superfijn vinden als er een link naar mijn site werd opgenomen op de hoofdpage van de wiki. Zou je dat kunnen doen. De link is https://crownofwesteros.wordpress.com/ Alvast bedankt en misschien dat ik nog ga helpen met je wiki. --MatsBurgers (overleg) 16 mei 2016 15:18 (UTC) :Natuurlijk, geen probleem! En hulp is altijd welkom! --Mathijsloo (overleg) 16 mei 2016 15:23 (UTC) Hello. I want to ask You to add Polish Wiki Westeros links on Your Westeropedia. Give me feedback. De linkjes van de info: http://wiki.dothraki.org/Main_Page en de tweede: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/High_Valyrian En ja ik ben wel bezig met een kleine fanfic. Als je mee wilt helpen of als ik een charachter voor jou kan designen, laat het me even weten. Misschien is het een leuk en/of slim idee om een Wikia Chat te maken? Kan je me helpen om een Infobox van een charachter/persoon te maken? het is niet voor deze wikia Jij ook een fanfic? Dus je hebt allemaal huizen zelf bedacht?